deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Undyne
Undyne is a monster from the role-playing video game, Undertale. She can be either a protagonist or an antagonist depending on the player's actions. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Undyne vs Gallade * Undyne vs. Aqualad (by TheDragonDemon) * Undyne VS Bandana Dee * Undyne vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Demonic Lancer vs Undyne * Erza Scarlet vs. Undyne * Shovel Knight vs Undyne * Undyne vs. Gill Grunt (Abandoned) * Undyne vs Guillotine (By Eficiente) * Granberia VS Undyne * Undyne vs Impa * Undyne vs Ira Gamagori * Jasper VS Undyne * Undyne vs Knuckles * Kyoko Sakura vs. Undyne * Undyne vs. Meta Knight (Abandoned) * Raiden vs. Undyne * Undye vs Ursula * Saber vs Undyne * Undyne vs Hody Jones Battles Royale * The Spear Fighter Battle Royale (Fedora Lord Para 348) Completed Death Battles * Undyne Vs Maka Albarn * Pearl vs. Undyne Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * android 18 (Dragon Ball) * Aquaman (DC Comics) * Blue Ranger (Power Rangers) * Burter (Dragon Ball) * Frog (Chrono Trigger) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Killer Croc (DC Comics) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) * Fulgore (Killer Instict) * Gali (Bionicle) * Seras Victoria (Hellsing) * Shantae (...) * Leviamon (Digimon) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) * Eleanor Hume (Tales of Berseria) History Death Battle Info * Name: Undyne * Gender: Female * Occupation: Head of the Royal Guard * Height: Almost on par with Asgore. Almost. * Age: Somewhere between 19-28 Physical Abilities * Strong enough to lift a boulder casually, and punch through rocks like they were nothing. (She surplexes boulders because well... she can). * Possesses over 3x the HP of Toriel. * Should be MHS+ in speeds (Easily kept up with Frisk who was able to evade cloud to ground Lightning and meteors) * Vastly superior to monsters like Papyrus. * Has a staggering attack value of 50, putting her well above many other monsters of the Underground * Has a defense value of 20, which gives a massive boost to her defenses * An expert in Close Quarters Combat * Meteors travel very fast, at 10-70km/s as they hurtle toward the atmosphere. Only Undyne the Undying * The only Boss who can take more than one hit from Chara. * Vastly improved physicality to her normal form * Only monster known to naturally harness Determination * Comparable to Chara (99/99 vs 99/99) * Likely far superior to her normal form in terms of speed and overall stats. * HP went from 1500 to 23000 Powers and Abilities * Her attacks target the SOUL directly. However, because SOULs are the culmination of one's being, she damages you even on the physical level, not just the spiritual. * Soul Manipulation: Green: Undyne is able to manipulate the SOUL, which renders her opponent immobile and forces them to face her attacks. However, she always gives her opponent a spear to defend themselves. * Energy Manipulation (Is able to create Energy Spears from nothing) * Regeneration * Energy Spears: Undyne uses her spears in two distinct ways. One involves magically hurling spears in a straight path, from all directions at the target. The other forces the opponent to evade spears that burst upwards fro mthe ground. * Arrows: Red and Blue are her standard spear, each functioning similiarly, which can be summoned by will around her or her targets. Yellow spears when thrown, will curve around the opponent to hit them from the rear at the last second. Only Undyne the Undying * Vastly increases the amount of Spears she can have out at a time, and their far harder to dodge * Can form a ring of spears. They either manifest as large rings of spears with narrow gaps between them, then closing in the opponent, or a wider circle that will almost instantaneously fly inwards towards the target Determination * A Power that allows SOULs to persist after death. Such a power is normally possessed by humans, and usually, if a monster try to acquire high concentrations of it, they will melt. * In Undertale, Determination is more than just an aspect of someone's personality. It can even strengthen a Determined SOUL, moreso if even more Determined. * The only known monster to naturally possess this ability is Undyne. * However, a SOULless being is able to gain the will to survive if it obtains Determination. Prime example is Flowey. * Beings with the highest determination are granted the ability to SAVE. Feats * As a child, she knocked Asgore down, one of the absolute strongest monsters in the Underground. * Surplexed a huge boulder without any effort. * Is able to break rocks just by punching them * Faster than Napstablook, who performed a Relativistic+ Feat. * Is able to summon an energy spear... from thin air. * Became head of the Royal Guard, and trained the entire Royal Guard. * Nearly killed Frisk on multiple occasions. * Was able to come back to life after being killed by a possessed Frisk, and fought them again. * Crossed the distance from her house to Snowdin in seconds * Easily broke Concrete by slapping it, shook her entire house just by stomping. * Physically, one of the Underground's strongest monsters. * Taught Papyrus how to cook pasta * Chased after Frisk in heavy armor with no sign of tiring * Combat expert Only Undyne the Undying * Nearly defeated a possessed Frisk. * Alongside Sans, is the only real threat to Chara/Frisk during the genocide route. * The only boss who can take more than one hit from Chara possessed Frisk. Faults and Weaknesses * Will always give her opponent a spear to defend with. * Overconfident * Can't handle hot temperatures * Not very durable when unarmored. * Chivalrous to a fault * Can get carried away by her passion. * Destroyed her own home. Respect Threads * Undyne fights for Justice in Death Battle! Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Female Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Monster Category:Protagonist Category:Spear Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants